1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a lamp assembly, a light supplying apparatus and a liquid crystal display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are display devices that display images by means of liquid crystal.
Since the LCD devices have smaller dimension, lighter weight, and better display quality compared with other display devices, the LCD devices are widely used as display devices for information processing devices.
The liquid crystal of the LCD devices does not generate lights, but adjusts transmissivity of light. Accordingly, the LCD devices require a light source so as to display images.
The LCD devices may use an external light so as to display images. However, the LCD devices using the external light are not able to display images in a place where the external light is not provided, for example, in a dark environment. The recent LCD devices employ lamp(s) for generating lights so as to display images in a place where the external light is not provided.
The lamps used for the LCD devices require a long life expectancy and generate a small amount of light. Cold cathode ray fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) satisfy such requirements, and are employed as a light source in the LCD devices.
However, the CCFLs may not be used eternally, and should be replaced by new CCFLs after used for a certain period, for example, about 10,000 hours to 100,000 hours. Further, the CCFLs have a fatal effect on the display quality of the LCD devices, especially in the LCD devices having a large screen, when the CCFLs almost reach the life expectancy. The reason is that the LCD devices having the large screen use much more CCFLs than the LCD devices having a small screen.
Furthermore, since the CCFLs are arranged inside the LCD devices, the LCD devices should be disassembled into their components to replace old CCFLs that reach the life expectancy with new CCFLs and then assembled to be used. It is not easy to replace the old CCFLs with the new CCFLs.
Recently, the LCD devices have been developed to have a screen size of more than 30 or 40 inches.
The number of components of the LCD devices having a large screen is much more than that of the LCD devices having a small screen. Accordingly, the LCD devices employing the CCFLs require lots of efforts and increased time for replacement of the CCFLs.
Therefore, a need exits for LCD devices capable of easily replacing consumable components such as lamps and reducing the time taken for replacing old CCFLs with new CCFLs.